


My Adorable Kitten

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Ussr (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), America is not the Hero (Hetalia), America is pretty dom but they switch every time, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Awkward Ussr (Hetalia), Cute Russia (Hetalia), Cute Ussr (Hetalia), Dark America (Hetalia), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jack William isn't really important in this story, M/M, Protective America (Hetalia), Russia Needs a Hug (Hetalia), Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Russia is like America's child, Russia is like a child, Russia is tall and slim with muscle, Sad America (Hetalia), Same with Ussr except he's way more buff, Supernatural Elements, This is my version of countryHumans, and America is taller and more buff, than Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Ever since Ussr disappeared America's been slowly failing. You can easily see that hen you look onto the streets and see people protesting raiding and burning down stores and killing each other. None of the other country's seemed to notice or care.America could could feel himself leaving... America has in deed found out how Country Humans die.... Either when their countries have fallen or are forgotten or when the country human loose the will to live after so much suffering. A third way was when their people rise up and change their flag and how they work, That was how Ussr passed.Suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the Conference room and the other country's looked around in panic, England raving about fairies France grabbing England's arm trying to hide, and china was looking around probably thinking their were spirits in the room along with Mexico who was screaming about demons. Then a blinding white light appeared and temporarily blinded everyone. Suddenly I felt something fall on me making a load BANG as i fell down to the floor.Thanks to the protection of my sunglasses i was able to see just what fell on me from the ceiling.It was the one and only fucking Ussr, what the actual fuck.
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Russian fell for me

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I fucking love crazy, Weird and old ships!!!!!!!!!! So please tell me your favorites and i may male a fanfic about it!!!

Waking up i make my way to my closet clumsily putting on my suit and glasses to protect myself from the harsh sun light that would surely meet my eyes a few hours later in the day, for now i can go to my office and finish up on the topic i was planning to show the other country's at our meeting today. My research was about how we can help with the inevitable future world hunger. 

After a few hour's it was around Eight o-Clock so i got up and went downstairs where i opened the front door and made my way to my Bugatti Chiron Super Sport brand spankin new which put a small smile on my face.

Placing his suitcase beside him he fixes up his suit and dabs a tad bit of makeup to cover up his dark circle's under his eyes before closing the pallet and turning the car on speeding away from his luxury mountain house to head to the airport where my plane was taking to take me to America/myself.

Took about ten hours to get to New York and i experiencing serious jet lag, thankfully we all had today to get here and rest and we'd start the meeting tomorrow since it's harder for some to come then others. It seemed most of the others were already here and waiting for me to take them to the place i had gotten for us since we were having this world conference in the United States I had to choose the living arrangements for the few days we were all here.

Most looked bored although from the looks on their faces Most just got here, Along with a tall lean Furry hat, pink scarf wearing Russian at was also waiting there.

It always hurt to look at him, Even if i always was in his country relaxing and watching the wildlife in a place that helped me cope with his fathers death.

Jesus I'm thinking way to much today.

I place a bright _**Fake**_ smile on my face and walk over to them waving enthusiastically when all i felt was dread as i walked closer to the man who looked oh so similar to the man i once spent my days with before he perished..... Today was not a good day i cant seem to get out of my head....Ugh **_Cringe_**.

England as usual looked annoyed at France whom was pestering him literally trying to get into his pants. Mexico and Canada were whispering quietly to themselves. Germany was glaring at China since he thinks china is at fault with corona (i do as well but I'm going to just keep my mouth shut for once) And from what i saw the others were all huddled together with Russia on the side standing there awkwardly looking like a lost unwanted child wanting to cry. Of course no-one else saw that as he had his blank intimidating face and aura surrounding him.

But being with Ussr for decades i could easily see through the façade.

So i went to him and smiled sitting beside him "Sup Man you seem down, something happen?"

Russia was Very surprised at my unusual behavior jumping slightly probably not at all expecting me of all people to come sit with him. I just smile brightly but a little softer than i usually would.

"Da (yes)....Well i am feeling under the weather today thank ты (you) for asking." I smile brighter and more true (Yes progress! Ussr would be so proud of me! first casual conversation with him ever!)

The last country got here so i stood up and made a signal that said it was time to go, I again sat next to Russia when no-one else would in the limo, His company was nicer than the others who would just pester him about eating to much fast food and being a loud mouth, Everyone gave him weird faces as he slid in.

All this thinking is making my headache worse.

"Are ты (you) alright Америка (America)?" Russia asked me furrowing his brow and looking confused and concerned " ты (you) have been very quiet today"

I looked up at him surprised he showed some concern ....Even Canada doesn't do that...

I try not to smile that much in happiness that someone actually asked about my wellbeing not because they needed something and responded. "Ah I haven't had like any sleep for the past week keeping up with paperwork and planning layouts super secret military stuff. Thanks for asking" 

The Russian looked a tad more concerned now "When was the last time ты (You) slept?"

It took me a few minute's since my brain was starting to shut with lack of coffee. two....three.... ugh four.....i said that allowed on accident and he was still concerned and now a few of the other country's were listening in on our conversation.

"Дни ....? (Days)" Russia asked looking down at me.

"No silly not days.... i think about five weeks..." I say typing into my phone for about Nine straight black coffee's to be delivered to the hotel we're going to be staying in.

"Америка da must sleep that is bad for your health and country" I just shrugged not really caring about my physical health.

England piqued in even though his opinion was not needed or wanted. "You really should sleep more often America if you can't sleep with all that fast food and sugar floating about your stomach a good cup of tea helps tremendously."

I pretty much ignore him even though i know he means well and before Russia ask anything else The limo stops and i jump out running over to the car that just stopped that had the coffee i called for, giving them a wad of hundreds i immediately chug one of them down the bitter liquid burning my throat and you could hear the sizzling, but i didn't care i haven't reacted to pain in decades.

The women who had brought it stared at the empty cup and the hundreds in her hand before she could ask if i was alright but i jus waved her off smiling in appreciation before walking back over to where Russia was following after me like a lost duckling, i hand him a coffee and show him and the others inside one hand carrying my suitcase and the other holding the coffee's.

"Что это? (What is this)?" The Russian asks startled yet again looking down at the hot cup residing in his hands that he could feel the boiling heat even through his fur gloves.

"It's black coffee your welcome by the way" I say chugging another down and starting to feel the caffeine at work, Russia looks at the remaining six drinks raising his eyebrows. "Will da drink all of that?"

"Unless you want some then yes" Smiling my bright charming grin before going over to the front desk and giving everyone their keys before heading to my room and continuing to work on funding the creation of even more powerful nuclear weapons.

**Nuclear weapon** , device designed to release energy in an explosive manner as a result of **nuclear** fission, **nuclear** fusion, or a combination of the two processes. Fission **weapons** are commonly referred to as atomic **bombs**

That popped into my head suddenly but i rolled my eye's as the fact rolled around my head and after a few hours the coffee wore off and i was finished so i put away the paperwork back into it's case before making my way to the bedroom with it's luscious red furniture and carpets before plopping onto the bed and immediately passing out.

A long while later i woke up with bleary eye's slowly crawling off and getting a new set on which i had in the luggage i had ordered ahead of me yesterday so i wouldn't need to carry it with me.

Putting on my sunglasses and brushing my hair i stepped back and admired myself for a few seconds.

He always said i had the most handsomest masculine face he had ever seen with the prettiest brown eye's that contrasted against the tree's in the forest where we would relax and play around when the stress in our country's was to great, We'd play in the lake beside us and kiss underneath the stars.... A tear rolled down my face till i was sobbing heavily and barely able to stand.

Even after all these years it still feels like yesterday since he died.

About an hour later i had calmed down and my eye's weren't as puffy i quickly washed my face and dried my off Appling makeup where it was needed before cleaning and placing my glasses back on and heading out where i saw Russia waiting awkwardly.

Which was real fuckin surprising.

"О, ммм, мне было интересно, не захочешь ли позавтракать со мной (Oh uhm I was wondering whether would like to eat breakfast with me)" Raising an eyebrow i close the door grabbing my wallet before peaking through the peephole seeing the Russian's face before blushing embracingly in an unsure way was now plain shame and disappointment.

I slammed the door open startling him him bad he looked to have almost pissed himself i snickered "Went to grab my wallet!" grabbing his arm and taking him out of the building down to a really nice coffee which other than McDonald's was my favorite restaurant, I took him to sit across from me on a booth.

A brunet man came up to us in a maid uniform and i couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh my god John! hahaHAH! Did you lose the bet!!!" Jack crossed his arms nodding sneering while looking over at two blonde twins sitting in the back smirking at him.

"So who's this tall dark and handsome creature you've brought here?" Russia looked up confused but blushed when he realized that jack was talking to him i saved him the trouble and spoke for him. "He's Ivan, and this is jack" I introduce the two, Jack takes Russia's hand and kisses it.

"Pleasure to meet you...Are you taken already because your exactly my type~" I slap Him on the nose and he immediately backs off cradling his nose whining like a dog. "Why'd you half to do that for!?"

"Leave him alone Jack i don't even think he's into men! Now can we please order?" Jack groans but gets us some food.

"Sorry he can be a bit of a hand full but hey how'd you sleep last night?" I ask bright and cheery giving him my full attention. which made him a tad flustered.

"Спасибо (Thank you) for asking i slept fine how did ты (you) sleep?" He asks me looking up. I just realized he was wearing something different today he didn't have his gloves or heavy coat with him just his blue and white striped sweater and dark blue jeans with his ushanka and heavy military boots..... He looked a lot like his father figure....

"I slept pretty good! Now lets eat we have a meeting to attend after this!"

After we stuffed ourselves I paid much to Russia's disagreement, said that he asked me to come so he would pay but i just put the money down and yanked him out of the restaurant.

We went into a taxi that took us to a large building where we would be discussing things that needed dealt with across the world.

I then both went through the doors and left them open for him, they were laughing their smiles still hadn't left their faces since they left the diner. 

They waited in the elevator grinning and laughing all the way walking down the hall I open the big giant doors into the conference room, Russia finished his joke and i burst out laughing giddy with joy, Russia was also grinning We sat beside each other and he started talking about a story he experience when he was younger and telling me about the time he fell from a tree after being chased by some local cats.

I kept quiet mesmerized by his story's of fun adventures that i was never able to do since i was to busy reading and learning about the other various country's and the few things i had done were done by myself, Russia's story's usually had one of the other Russian nations and states.

He quieted down when the meeting was starting and i had just noticed the odd looks and confused faces looking at me and Russia probably wondering (When the hell did these two enemies suddenly become friends??) honestly i have no fuckin clue how this happened. I guess it's just another faze of grief getting to know the man who could have been your step son in-a-way-since-we-aren't-made-like-normal-human sense.

The meeting droned on for hours till it was finally my turn which i then opened my suitcase and took out various papers that i had written my notes on.

"Alright so people all across the globe are experiencing hunger and from various tests we have concluded there is indeed a way to help with this. If we turn large plain fields into farms, recycling trash to create buildings for the workers to live in and to store the supply. We can also create building for housing and storing cattle, We can also help global warming from happening if we find more alternative ways to make fuel and electricity."

"Really America?? Global warming doesn't exist and never will!" Someone immediately interjected once i was finished.

"It may not now but glaciers are melting the water levels all across the globe are rising and the heat levels are also increasing, Not to mention this Corona virus is causing everyone to panic more so then we are were before."

Multiple people shot my idea's down saying i was irresponsible and shit i pretty much ignored them and just packed my stuff back up and sat back down where someone immediately took over my place in front of the room.

Russia looked pissed for some reason i guess it was because my idea was moronic, Sighing i just put my stuff away getting ready to leave when it was over my thought's drifted back to about forty years ago when me and Ussr were strolling through our woods all the way up into the mountains where it was really fucking cold but really fucking beautiful.

We were walking back to our cabin after playing in the lake most of the afternoon, With us being the strongest and most durable we were able to play in the freezing cold water as if it were a hot summer day and we were loving the feel of the cool water against our hot skin.

We joked kissing watched the stars and had sex, It was one of the best days ever in the decade.

The memory ended as i fell asleep with him cuddled to my chest and i opened my eyes back to the shit in front of me deciding o jut let my thoughts take me away once more after the meeting ended and i was making my way to the door.

Ever since Ussr disappeared America's been slowly failing. You can easily see that when you look onto the streets and see people protesting raiding and burning down stores and killing each other. None of the other country's seemed to notice or care.

America could could feel himself leaving... America has in deed found out how Country Humans die.... Either when their countries have fallen or are forgotten or when the country human loose the will to live after so much suffering. A third way was when their people rise up and change their flag and how they control their government.

That was how Ussr passed.\

Right when i was about to open the door a large gust of wind blew through the Conference room and the other country's looked around in panic since there was no possible way for that to happen with the way the building was constructed, England raving about fairies France grabbing England's arm trying to hide, and china was looking around probably thinking their were spirits in the room along with Mexico who was screaming about demons. Then a blinding white light appeared and temporarily blinded everyone. Suddenly I felt something fall on me making a load crash as i fell down to the floor.

Thanks to the protection of my sunglasses i was able to see just what fell on me from the ceiling.

It was the one and only fucking Ussr, what the actual fuck.


	2. Chicken......ahaahaaaaaa

I look at the Blonde haired male atop me who.... Where unlike Russia's who looks similar this male looks _Exactly_ **like Ussr**!

Picking him up I immediately run out of the room while everyone else is still semi-blind and I call a taxi. I carry him in and don't much care for the stare's people send my way. I check his pulse and finding a steady rhythm so I slump back and tell the Taxi driver the name of our hotel and hand him a twenty before looking back to Ussr.

His Blonde hair was ruffled slightly since he kept turning and cuddling into my side mumbling things in his sleep.

I Have no clue how this happened but it happened.... When the others get up and Moving they'll probably think it was a assassination attempt or something since they think I left already and they didn't see the man who collapsed on top of me.... Although they may have heard the BANG after I fell down... 

How did this happen?? I've never heard of this happening before! But....

I think looking down at the Sleeping figure snoring softly against my shoulder.

Thank god what ever happened happened.....

We stop at the hotel and I thank the driver carrying Ussr Bridle Style up into the lobby before walking over to the elevator and pushing the buttons for the twenty-sixth floor waiting for a few moments watching dumbfounded at the Russian snuggling against me before I hear the ding.

Walking out I hurry over to my room and slip the hunking mass into just one arm and unlock the door.

I close the door with one foot before walking over to the bedroom and placing Ussr onto the bed before I slip off his clothes and put him under the blankets. After a few seconds I gently Kiss his forehead.

Standing up all the way I go into the bathroom and take a long shower before stepping out and slipping on a shirt a bit tight for me but it was one of Ussr's so I kept it along with various other things that I managed to snag before Russia could take them.

A knock my door brought me out of my thoughts, So I stood up with one last glance towards the sleeping form of Ussr before Stepping out of my bedroom and closing the door quietly behind me.

Opening the Door leading out to the country's other rooms I see Russia and Canada although they seem to loathe each others presence.

"Uhm soooo what do you guys want?" Asking this startled them causing Canada to drop something looking down I saw that it was my suitcase.

I knew I forgot something!

Quickly picking It back up Russia hands it to me. "We found It Beside твой (Your) chair, ты (You) must have forgotten it when ты (you) left"

"Thanks guys! So anything interesting happen the few short minute's I wasn't there!?" I ask casually Russia and Canada then tense up.

"Ah well something did actually happen..." I raise my eyebrows feigning surprise Canada then continues "Suddenly a bright white light appeared and We heard a Loud Noise but when we could see again we didn't know what it was there was nothing showing that anything changed!"

I frown in disappointment. Seems to be just as they expected my reaction to be from their facial expressions.

"Oh okay, I would invite you in but I have some work to do! Also pretty sure neither of you would want to hang out me anyways! Bye~~" It looked as if they were about to abject but I was probably just imagining it as I closed the door.

Grabbing a phone that was in the living room I then dial room service and order Twenty chicken noodle soups. Mainly because me and Ussr tend to eat a shit ton.

But...How do I even know if this is Ussr?

Sighing I peek into the bedroom finding him still sleeping soundly, Closing the door again I wait till room service comes and I take the Many trays into The dining room where I place them all Before grabbing one tray and Taking it to the bedroom as quietly as I can.

Setting it down on the bedside table I freeze hearing some rustling. I slowly turn around to be met with two Bluish-gray eyes looking up at me. We both don't say anything for a minute.

Till he speaks.... "любимый ?" (favorite?) I Smile Grabbing Ussr and bringing his face in for a soft gentle kiss which he returned eagerly.

I licked his bottom lip asking tentatively for entrance Which he agreed hungerly bringing his hands up and grabbing my hair before pushing me off and.... He looked at the tray of food even more hungerly than he was with me before grabbing a bowl popping the lid off and gulping the whole thing down.

"Курица ...... ахаааааааа (Chicken......ahaahaaaaaa)" He practically moaned at the taste before placing it back down and grabbing another and soon he had devoured all of the bowls.

"Ты хороший малыш?" (You good Babe?) I ask sitting down beside him petting his hair even though he had a few inches on me even on the bed. But regardless he leaned into my touch, But then just puled me down onto the bed with him tangling our limbs together, trapping me in his warm embrace.

"У вас есть какие-нибудь сведения о том, что, черт возьми, происходит?" (You have any clue on to what the hell's going on?) I ask nuzzling into his hair It smelled like smoke and Earth, familiar and welcoming.

"Я действительно не знаю Любви ... это может быть потому, что люди начинают вспоминать обо мне больше?" (I don't really know Love... it may be because people are starting to remember me more?) Ussr stated but It sounded more like a question, Neither of us really knew why but thank god for whatever it was, he pretty much just made a random excuse.... I decided to keep speaking Russian for Ussr's sake, His mind seemed sluggish and he seemed to have enough trouble let alone translating to another langue.

I could feel him slowly but surely losing conscious, when I thought he was asleep I tried moving away but he suddenly jerked awake Gripping me tightly. 

"Пожалуйста, оставайся любимым" (Please stay Favourite) Sighing I lay back down with him tucking myself into the blankets as well shortly after we were both fast asleep.


	3. Cuddles and lovevls (That's not even a word)

_**Beep Beep Beep** _

I Startle awake looking around so fast the world spun for a moment, Taking a moment to pause and clear my Vision I look around the dark unfamiliar rom, the only light was from the curtained windows across the room,.

He tried turning around but he felt strong arms pull him back into place.

The only one Ussr had ever allowed to hold him this intimately was....Америка (America).

Slowly twisting my body I was able to get a good look at the mans face, And it was One hundred percent Америка (America).

Америка *America) was always a light sleeper so It wasn't much of a surprise when His eye's opened and he looked straight at me,

'So it wasn't a dream" He smiled it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen it was so full of relief and love which I'm sure mirrored my own emotions well.

It wasn't a shock when moments later his lips connected with mine with him lustfully pushing against me and we both moved with one another in sync tongue against tongue, Hand running through hair and we were once more claiming and exploring each others bodies after so many years separated from one another.

"Так ты собираешься пройти весь путь Америки?" (So you with to go all the way America?) I asked I knew he would say yes But I asked anyway out of curtesy, America nodded furiously pinning me down to the bed and planting himself between my legs.

"Так ты хочешь вести?" (So you wish to lead?) I asked raising an eyebrow America just looked up at me lustfully before trailing down my body with his hands, tracing scars and muscles before reaching my member. "Тогда я хочу вести в следующий раз." (I want to lead next time then.) 

"Sure Babe~ but for now I want to have my way with you screaming out my name You have no idea how much i've missed you...." At the end his gaze turned possessive and my face heated up at that, America was the only I've known in my long life to ever love me and want me to only be theirs heart body and soul.

Quite romantic honestly

My thoughts were interrupted as America took my whole member into his mouth seemed when I was lost in my thoughts he took my clothes off, I saw that he had also opened up a bottle of lube and was warming it with his hands.

He looked up at me once again and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth at his adoring face looking up at me as if I were the most important person in the world, which may be one-hundred percent true.

It always felt like my first time with him no matter how many times we made love my hole was always tight my orgasm always made my vision go black, same with him as well we had spoken about it before we knew it was because we loved one another although we never spoke of it aloud.

I snapped out of my thoughts once again as He slipped a finger into my hole Another moan came from my lips but I refused to become drowned in lust this early on even though we haven't been with one another over thirty years-

America interrupted my thoughts Again with a kiss and another finger his free hand pulled my face closer to his, stroking my cheek lovingly so I wrapped my arms around his neck running one hand through his hair and the other up and down his back.

He added another finger after a while continuing to scissor me pushing in and out while kissing me passionately he slipped his tongue along my walls we started violently trying to dominate the other our teeth were clacking against one another's as I Snuck a hand to America's shaft was flicked the top of his head right on the slit.

America gasped which gave me the advantage as I quickly dominated the kiss, With America now withering under my grasp I pushed him down onto the bed straddling his stomach before pushing his hands above his head and continuing to kiss him. I open my eye and gaze down upon him he was pouting but wasn't exactly complaining.

I start grinding against his member teasing him which seemed to irritate him **a lot**. So he yanked me down and switched our positions wrapping my legs around him and with out giving me a warning or heads up he slammed into me causing my whole body to shake and making me gasp for breath.

"I've wanted you for so long Ussr--" America exclaims his thrusts becoming calmer and gentler as he leaned over me trailing kisses down from my mouth to my jaw all the way down my neck to my chest where he started playing with my nipples.

His thrusts started gaining speed once more just not as rough his hips were starting to shake as his climax came he moaned pushing his member all the way in before climaxing inside me, I was almost there as week so I finished myself off my garbing my member and jerking myself off before I also came. He cola sped on top of me and we cuddled while taking our time to catch our breath.

I was about to ask If he wanted to go again when I heard footsteps make their way into the room. So I immediately hid underneath the covers pulling a few pillows onto of me as well.

America quickly sat up before grabbing a pillow and covering his privet parts from what I could hear.

The door to the bedroom creaked open I couldn't see who they were but I could recognize the voice.

"Что ты здесь делаешь? У нас еще одна встреча!" (What are you doing in here? We have another meeting!) Canada exclaimed walking over to America before making a noise of disgust as he noticed the smell of sex lingering in the air.

"You could knock you know?" Ame said sarcastically before he stood up and walked to what I presume is his closet before He told His twin to get out.

When the door closed America went back over to me pulling the covers away. "I'll be back in a few hours you can explore the hotel room and watch T.V. while I'm gone love you"

I kissed him before standing up and going to where I guessed the bathroom would be I was right, Ame just grabbed a sponge and cleaned himself off quickly before standing onto his tippy toe's and giving me another kiss before running off, I turned on the tub looking around while it filled up. 

much has changed since I've been gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below if you liked it and i should continue!


End file.
